A Chance Encounter
by Midnite Solistace
Summary: ROMY: Set after X3 with Gambit from X-Men Origins: Wolverine. After setting out on her own, fate leads Rogue to a chance encounter with a certain Cajun thief, what happens when she brings him back to the Institute? Will he steal her heart? Rewritten from scratch, Chapters 1-7.
1. The Poker Player

Disclaimer: Gambit and Rogue belong to Marvel and Stan Lee. Thank you finally for putting Gambit into a film, I have to say he was worth the wait.

AN: Mild spoilers for the X-Men Origins: Wolverine film - my Gambit is based off the one from the film as is Rogue from the films. Set after X3, with future references to Origins. Please read and review, enjoy :D

* * *

**The Poker Player**

Rogue walked into the New Orleans casino not knowing what to expect. She had little money, not even enough to get her next plane ticket. This was where she would make it or break it. She approached the teller who would exchange her $100 for some chips and asked, " 'Scuse me miss, what's the entry level bet on that table over there?"

"The poker table? Your $100 there will get you in, but Honey, take my advice, that's the high rollers over there, I'd try another game unless you wanna leave here with less money than when you came in."

"I'll take my chances. Thank you."

"Good luck honey."

Rogue wasn't sure why, but the high rollers table seemed the way to go. She was either going to be extremely lucky or leave here with nothing.

She slid in at the empty seat.

"You boys mind if I join?" She asked the table.

"Not at all." The man who had the largest pile of chips in front of him looked over at Rogue and smiled. "You know poker miss?" He was eying up her small amount of chips.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." She looked into his eyes, they were so dark, almost black.

The dark-haired stranger looked over at the dealer. "Game on." He then looked at the table. "Anti-up."

The game went round the table a couple of times, and Rouge found she'd put in all her chips just to stay in the game. She hoped her hand would be enough, but she doubted it. The other players folded and it came down to her and the dark-eyed stranger.

"You better hope you're lucky miss, or that I'm just bluffing. Wouldn't want to take all your money too soon."

"Show your cards." The dealer told them.

The man lay down his hand of five cards revealing a pair of jacks and a pair of kings.

"Two pairs. Well done sir, and your hand miss?" The dealer asked.

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know all of the poker rules off by heart but she was sure three-of-a-kind won out against two-pair. She lay down three queens.

"Three-of-a-kind beats your hand. Bad luck sir." The dealer told him while pushing the chips across to Rogue.

"Now that's just beginners luck."

The game carried on for a while, Rogue was smart enough to know when she should fold and when to call this man on his bluffs, although it was clear that he was very skilled at poker.

The other players slowly diminished leaving only these two. Rogue's chip pile was growing smaller, when the other player said to her. "I'll tell you what, I'll go all in on this hand, if you do the same."

Rogue analysed her cards, she had a very good hand, but how good was his?

"Deal."

They both pushed all of their chips into the middle of the table, winner take all.

"Reveal your cards please." The dealer said.

Rogue lay down her straight of A, 2, 3, 4, 5.

"Very nice hand Chere, but not good enough." He layed down a straight of 4, 5, 6, 7, 8.

"8-high straight. I'm terribly sorry miss." The dealer told her while pushing all of the chips across to the man.

He picked up a $200 chip and flicked it across to Rogue. "Thanks for being such a good sport, it's been a while since I've had much competition."

Rogue looked at him and smiled. "Well that's me out. Enjoy yourself." She left the table to cash in her chip and she could feel his eyes follow her. As she stood at the cashier, Rogue turned her head to look back at the poker table, but the mysterious man had already left.

* * *

Rogue left the casino so she could hail a cab to the airport. She wasn't sure where she was going, but anywhere seemed better than here.

"I already told you mon ami, I don't play with dirty money, give me my cut!"

Rogue heard raised voices coming from around the side of the building. Her better instincts told her to keep walking, then again she wouldn't have her ride out of New Orleans without the goodwill of the mysterious poker player. She recognized his voice and started to walk slowly down the alley. He was there, surrounded by four large men.

"You know the deal gumbo, we lend you money, you triple it for us and then we give you what you're given."

"And I don't play with blood money, I made that clear, so deal's off, I'm keeping the lot."

The largest of the three men grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up off the ground.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said angrily.

Rogue stepped forward. "Let him go!"

The poker player's head turned swiftly to look at her.

"You ask your little girlfriend to come help you?" The leader of the gang asked.

"I appreciate the sentiment miss, but I would get your pretty behind away from here."

"No…..stay." The leader said, circling her. "She can help compensate us for your low takings tonight." He reached out and gripped her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rogue said more frightened than she wanted to.

The stranger used this opportunity to reach into his jacket pocket and pull out some cards. Flicking them into his captor's face they exploded like fireworks rapidly one after the other. Dropping to the ground he withdrew his bo-staff taking the feet out from under the other three men with rapid succession. Grabbing Rogue's gloved hand he began running down the alley. "Come on Chere; lets get outta here."

Rogue didn't say a word instead running as fast as she could next to him. He turned and flicked almost a whole deck of cards behind them to buy them some time. They ran out of the alley and down a side street.

"This way." He pulled Rogue up as he jumped into a nearby building's fire escape and climbed up a couple of flights. He sat hunched in the darkness, putting his gloved fingers across Rogue's mouth to signal to be quiet.

Her eyes were wide as he came so close to touching her bare skin with his. They sat there silent for almost two minutes while their pursuers ran underneath them and away. He withdrew his hand from her face.

"We should be safe now. You crazy trying to help a total stranger like that? You don't know what you could get yourself into, this town is dangerous."

"You could at least say thank you, I gave you the distraction you needed." Rogue replied stubbornly.

"You could have been hurt." He told her.

"So could you." Rogue didn't just mean by the thugs.

"I can look after myself, looks like I've blown my cover. You ain't scared by the big bad mutant?"

"Not exactly. You and I might have more in common than just poker."

"I never would have guessed. A pretty thing like you a mutant? I go by the name Gambit by the way."

"I'm Rogue."

"Well Rogue you've just involved yourself in my business, which means Nu' Orleans ain't a safe place for you, or for me. I've pissed off some very powerful people. I need to get out of town and I suggest you do the same." Gambit ran his fingers through his unkempt hair. "You have a place to go?"

"I go where I please." She replied.

"So that would be a no." He commented.

"I'm new in town." Rogue shrugged.

"I have a loft up town, it not much, but there's a bed and a hot shower. Stay with me tonight and I'll work out where we go in the morning." He offered.

"Where we're going?" She asked. Rogue wanted to trust this man, but they were virtually strangers.

"Sure, I got you into this mess; I can help you get out of it. Unless you don't trust me?"

"So these guys are going to come after us?"

"Most definitely." Gambit's eyes burned a deep red.

* * *

Rogue breathed a sigh of relief as the hot water cascaded onto her tired skin. The shower felt like a safe haven, a sign of comfort in the mess she had landed herself in. After washing away her weariness she stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. Reaching into her bag she pulled out her black nightgown. It only had thin straps which would not normally be an issue, but tonight she was not alone. She wondered if this Cajun expected anything from her, if he did, he would be disappointed. She didn't want to reveal her power to him, but if it came down to it, Rogue thought she might not have a choice.

Stepping out of the steamy bathroom in nothing but her nightgown, Rogue received an appreciative whistle from the man on the couch. She blushed.

"Well I was going to be a gentleman and offer to sleep on the couch, but the nights can get awful cold here. I could always keep you warm."

Rogue almost couldn't believe it, he was coming onto her. "That won't be necessary." She smiled at his effort and sat down on the edge of the double bed and began to tie her hair up.

He looked at her from the couch. "You play your cards awful close to your chest Rogue, what tricks have you got up your sleeve anyway?" He was asking about her powers.

"Can't a girl keep any secrets of her own?"

"Fine, play it your way. Sleep tight Chere, I'll see you in the morning." He rolled over on the couch.

Rogue couldn't believe what she'd gotten herself mixed up in; she only hoped this Cajun poker player wasn't going to make life any more difficult for her than it already was.


	2. A Dangerous Game

**A Dangerous Game**

Rogue awoke sometime early in the morning while it was still dark. The sound of the shower in the bathroom was somewhat soothing so she lay back in the pillows and listened to it. Dawn was on the horizon and there was just enough light coming through the windows to light the room. She lay staring at the bathroom door, and blinked twice when she saw Gambit emerge in a towel. His chest looked amazing, so chiseled and perfect.

"You like what you see Chere?" Gambit broke her out of her daydream. Rogue quickly looked away suddenly embarrassed.

"Oh my god, sorry, it's just, never mind." Her cheeks were a bright shade of crimson.

Gambit walked over to the sofa chuckling and pulled on some pants while Rogue continued to avert her eyes. "Your bag packed?" He asked, toweling his hair dry.

"Yeah, we taking off so soon?" She replied surprised.

"Afraid so, we don't want these people catching up to us. I've left you some hot water for a shower and there's some breakfast there on the counter." He pulled a shirt on and buttoned it up slowly, taking notice of Rogue's eyes following his hands up his chest. Gambit chuckled to himself as he pulled on his leather trench. It was as if she'd never seen a male's chest before.

"Right." Rogue hopped out of bed grabbing her bag. "Give me fifteen minutes." She went into the bathroom.

After stepping out of the warm water she tried to dress as quickly as she could. At least her clothing was practical; an upside to the need of being covered head-to-toe. Rogue pulled on her skinny jeans, long sleeved shirt, gloves, boots, scarf and her long green coat with a hood. When she re-entered the living room she found Gambit holding up her phone.

"Someone's awfully keen to get a hold of you Rogue."

She reached forward to take it from him but the thief quickly pulled it back out of her reach. "Who's Logan? A boyfriend perhaps?"

She sighed. "Not that its any of your business but no. He's just a friend. Can I have my phone please?"

Remy smirked and tossed it to her; also noting that she didn't return the call. "Alright let's move."

Rogue followed him out grabbing the paper bag of pastry from the counter. Croissants; 'how french' she mused.

* * *

The couple walked down the streets of New Orleans, quickly, but not quickly enough to draw attention. The streets were almost empty at this hour of the morning.

"So, whats our plan?" She asked him.

"Our plan? **_We_** don't have a plan Chere, **_I_** have a plan."

"Which is?"

"Taking you straight to the airport and putting you on the first flight out of Nu'Orleans."

Rogue scoffed. "That's not what you said last night, after I saved your butt."

This time it was Gambit's turn to scoff. He looked straight at Rogue. "For the record; you didn't save anyone's behind. If you hadn't noticed I'm more than capable of looking after myself. All you managed to do was get mixed up in things that you couldn't possibly understand."

"Then why don't you help me out?"

"You're better off not knowing."

"Try me." She stood there, hands on hips.

"How about you tell Gambit how a pretty young thing like you ended up miles away from home and outta her depth huh? You got no money, no food, nowhere to sleep. You plannin' on batting those eyelids at the next fool to come along; hoping he'll help you out?"

Rogue was insulted. "I'm not sure what exactly you're implying; but its wrong." If only he knew.

"Then you best let Gambit help you out with that plane ticket back home." He kept walking.

"I don't have a home!" Rogue raised her voice making Gambit stop and turn back to face her.

"Ok? I don't have anywhere to go back to. So maybe you and me can help each other out? You can clearly use it. I may not have a karate stick or the power to blow things up but I'm not entirely useless. If you're in as much trouble as you seem to think you are then why don't you give me a chance?"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into." He warned.

"Who were those men in the alley last night?" She pressed again. "They said you owe them money."

Gambit sighed. "They were mistaken."

"Were they?" Her tone clearly said she didn't believe him.

"We need to keep moving." He tried to change the subject.

"Not until you tell me why you're so afraid of them."

"I'm not afraid." His tone was firm. "Look; it's just an arrangement. To make some extra cash from the casino."

"And?" Rogue prompted.

"And now the terms of the arrangement have become a little blurred."

* * *

It was at that moment two men approached, one from behind Rogue and one from behind Gambit.

"Leaving town Remy? The boss wants a word. Who's your friend?" The first man asked; taking hold of Rogue's arms behind her back. She could feel something sharp poking into her back.

The other man took hold of Gambit in the same manner.

"Look, Johnny, you can do what you like with me, but let the girl go. We've only known each other 24 hours, she doesn't have anything to do with this."

"Shut your mouth." He prodded his knife into Gambit's back. They were forced down a dark side street and into an alley.

"He's telling the truth," Rogue protested, "I really don't know anything about this."

The man holding Rogue moved the knife from behind her back and quickly flicked it up to her throat, the cold blade touching her skin, causing her to gasp. "Well then it would be more of a shame if I were to kill you then. Which I will if you don't be quiet."

"Careful Frankie. Not yet." Johnny told his partner. Frankie moved the blade off her skin, but held it only inches away.

Johnny then threw Gambit onto the ground in front of him. "Now, where's our money? You should know it's not wise to play games with us Remy."

Gambit could easily fight these two, but when the girl was being held at knife point he was helpless. "Johnny, I don't know what you've heard, but the money was put through the appropriate channels last night. It should have gone through by now."

Johnny responded by punching Gambit square across the jaw splitting his lip. Rogue's eyes were wide.

Gambit spat blood onto the pavement. "Look, Adrian's boys gave me some dirty money, I make my rules crystal clear, they didn't follow them so I refused to pay. The deal was void. I used the extra takings from that job to pay off my debts to you. If your money went missing in transit take it up with Adrian."

Johnny punched Gambit a second time, this time in the gut. "Adrian says the money was legitimate. I think you're lying to us. You know what happens when you lie to us. People get hurt." Johnny signalled to his partner to try the girl next. "Cut her throat."

"No!" Gambit gasped; and the knife against Rogue's throat was stilled for a moment. "My sources are reliable. Adrian's a lying snake. I'm telling you his boys would have intercepted your payment. It's them you should be interrogating."

Johnny started laying into Gambit hard this time. Kicking and punching hard enough to leave marks. Gambit desperately wanted to fight back, but knew if he did Rogue would get her throat cut. He took the beating without complaint.

Rogue struggled desperately against her captor, trying to free her hands from her gloves behind her back. She shrieked when she saw Johnny pull his own knife back out. "Gambit!"

He moaned in pain as the blade cut into his side. It twisted a little before it was withdrawn. Gambit clutched the bleeding wound helplessly.

Johnny then proceeded to wipe his blade clean. "Take this friendly visit as a warning Remy. We will go and speak with Adrian. If we find out you are lying to us; the consequences will be much more severe." He turned and began to walk back down the street. "Come Frankie, we have other business to follow up on."

Frankie released Rogue, pushing her towards Gambit before following Johnny out of the alley.

Rogue rushed to Gambit's side, kneeling down next to him.

"Come on, we have to get you to a hospital."

"No." He groaned. "No hospital. These eyes don't do much to work in my favour. I'll be fine Chere, the wound is only shallow, they know Gambit be too valuable to risk killing…yet."

Rogue helped him up; he leaned on her shoulder. "Why didn't you fight back? They could have done whatever they liked to you."

"Because Gambit don't want your blood on his hands. Dat's why." He groaned.

Rogue was shocked. Here they were, two strangers, and he took a knife for her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Come on lets go get you cleaned up."

She took him to a twenty-four hour pharmacy where they bought disinfectant, painkillers and bandages. Their impromptu patch job wasn't the best, but it would do for now.

"So you need to lay low for a while..." Rogue hesitated. She was going to suggest they return to the very place she had been running from.

"Well we can't stay in Nu'Orleans."

"How 'bout New York? If we get to Westchester there's someplace that can help you."

* * *

Gambit's injury meant he wanted to travel quickly but airports were more high-risk for them. Not only were security extra stern if they discovered you carried the x-gene but Gambit's enemies were expecting them to flee. The airport would be highly monitored.

The train ride from Louisiana to New York took more than a day to complete but at least it would give them both time to think.

"Wow. Thirty hours in a train car with you. How did I get this lucky?" Rogue grinned at him as she stowed her bag in the overhead compartment above her.

The Cajun flopped down on the seat opposite her. "So this school you're taking me to. What's so great about it and if it is so great how come you left it in the first place?"

"I thought it was time I tried to stand on my own too feet, that's all."

"And I see that's workin' out for you."

Rogue smiled. "My mutant ability can complicate things, if I stay in one place too long."

It was then Remy realized Rogue's smile was a sad one. "What's his name?" He asked.

"Who?" Rogue wondered where he was going with this.

"The boy who's hurt you."

"I don't know what you mean." She lied.

"Oh come now." He pressed.

"It was just a messy brake-up that's all."

"A brake-up made you run all the way to Louisiana?"

"He left me for someone else." She regretted saying it out loud. Rogue didn't want this man to realise how vulnerable she really was.

"Chere...it's never easy."

"It was complicated."

"And now Gambit making you go back to him."

"I owe you. I can handle Bobby."

"You're young Petite; they'll be plenty more men chasing you in time." He grinned at her.

"And what about you Gambit? You're girlfriend won't notice that you're missing?"

"Gambit don't have a steady girl; Rogue." He told her casually.

"There was a stick of red lipstick in your bathroom mirror that tells differently."

"Was there now?"

"I'm sure it's not your shade."

"Hmmm..." He mused, thinking about how to proceed. "Remy won't be missed."

"Do you even remember her name?"

"Remy LeBeau let a lot of pretty girls use his bathroom." He reasoned.

"So that's a no then?"

Gambit always had a smooth recovery on hand. "None of them have been as pretty as you Chere."

"How many girls have you used that on to get them into bed?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Now that information is classified."

Rogue was trying not to laugh.

Remy tried to get himself out of this one. "Gambit a little older than you Rogue. I tell you I would look like the biggest sleaze this side of the bayou." Now Gambit was laughing.

"Sorry to tell you this; but Sugah, you already look like the biggest sleaze this side of the bayou. Your hitting on a girl you've known barely two days. Do you do this with everyone?"

"Non Chere, only the beautiful ones." He laid his charm on thick; that much was obvious.

Rogue settled down into her seat. "Well if you don't mind I'm going to catch up on some sleep." She tried to ignore him by laying down and closing her eyes. She certainly didn't need to open herself up to heart brake again, especially with a player like Remy. There was also the little fact that as soon as this man discovered her mutant ability; that would be the end to any romantic interest. Although she did fall asleep with a large smile on her face, thinking about how Logan would slice Remy into fine shreds if he kept his flirting up once they arrived back at the Institute.


	3. A Change In Faculty

**A Change In Faculty**

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters?" Gambit read the sign out front of the converted castle in the heart of Westchester as the taxi pulled away.

"Mhmm, this is home." Rogue murmured as she keyed in the entry code for the security gate.

"It's a school?"

"That's what the public are supposed to think. It's somewhere for people like us to go where we don't get judged or feared. it's not like most of us can go to a regular school anyway. This might sound a bit cliche but it saved me once. I had nowhere to go and this place gave me somewhere to belong."

"So Xavier's a mutant too then?"

Rogue smiled sadly remembering their former mentor. "He was. He passed away last year."

They walked up to the front porch; it was late and Rogue hoped they could sneak in with little disturbance. There was another keypad on the front door which also required just a regular door key. In a world that hates and fears mutants security had to be tight. She entered in her passcode only to find it had been changed since she had been gone.

"If there be a window Gambit could get us in."

Rogue smirked. "How about no? A stranger lurking around the halls at night is not the best idea." She could only imagine how Logan would react if he came across the Cajun. As she was rummaging through her bag to find her phone so she could call Logan to let them in; the front door opened and Wolverine was on the other side.

"The wanderer returns. Who's your friend?" He asked Rogue.

"Logan; this is Remy."

Wolverine looked him up and down. Staring intently. "Have we met?" He extended his arm for a handshake.

Gambit took Logan's hand cautiously. "In another lifetime perhaps."

"I never forget a face." Logan wasn't convinced.

"You forgot mine." Gambit withdrew his hand. "But I won't hold that against you mon ami. It's been a long time."

There was something stirring in Logan's memory, desperate to get out. "Rogue go inside." His claws made the snknit sound as the exited his flesh.

"Logan? It's late, we just want to go to bed. If you two have something to sort out can you do it tomorrow?"

"It's alright Chere, if Logan here wants to play; we can play. It's not the first time." Gambit withdrew his bo staff from his trench.

Rogue stepped inbetween the two men. "No. I didn't drag you all the way back here for this." She pulled on Gambit's arm as she led him inside. "See you in the morning Logan."

Wolverine stared at the couple in disbelief. Rogue had completely ignored his instructions. He called after them. "He sleeps in a spare bedroom; got it!?"

* * *

"Well here you go. The bathroom is just through there and there should be fresh towels in that cupboard." Rogue said showing Gambit the guest room. "I would imagine Logan will want to continue your conversation in the morning." She lingered for a moment. "How do you know him anyway?"

"This world's a small place." Gambit replied lying down on the bed.

"That's it? You're not going to tell me what that was all about?" Rogue asked.

Gambit smiled. "Are you going to tell me about what makes you a gifted mutant?"

"Why are you so eager to know?" She asked.

"I've shown you my hand Chere, I think you should show me yours. Maybe I find out soon enough."

"Huh, only if you ask me real nicely. Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." She made to leave his room but he cut in before she could.

"So where's your room?"

"If you want to know that badly I'm sure you could find it." Rogue wasn't sure if she was joking or not. "Goodnight Remy." She said before closing the door.

She turned around in the hallway to come face to face with a very disgruntled looking Wolverine.

"Alright missy; that boy is trouble on two legs, how did you wind up with him?"

"Logan, I don't even see what the big deal is here. Whatever problem the two of you have you can keep me out of it."

Logan seemed very taken aback, but tried not to show it. "A phone call would have been nice. You can't just show up in the middle of the night. What makes you think you can bring just anyone home with you?"

Rogue scoffed. "Because this is the Xavier Institute. Remy is a mutant that needs help and Professor Xavier would never have turned that away. I didn't think you would either. You took a chance on me once; and I've taken a chance on him."

For once, Wolverine had nothing to say in response.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." Rogue told him in a tone that said the discussion was over.

* * *

The next morning Rogue was up, showered and dressed first thing. She was glad to have slept in her own bed. Things were a bit messy at Xavier's since most of the faculty had perished. Things just weren't the same without the Professor and Logan was trying his best to keep the school running alongside Ororo. Everybody missed Jean, and even Scott. He may have been uptight, but he was a good teacher. It was the beginning of the school year and they were trying to keep things as normal as possible for the other students. Not only did the faculty need replacing but the X-Men aswell. Not that there was much call for them anymore; it was more about keeping the team together.

Rogue realised she was home when she went to dress. She could take liberties with what she wore, everybody knew her here, they knew not to touch her skin. Everyone except Gambit. Although he had no reason to be touching her anyhow; she reasoned. She put on her jeans and favourite shirt, it was black, zipped up at the front and the arms went all the way down to the wrists. No need for full length gloves. It cut off just above her chest however leaving her neck and shoulders exposed.

Satisfied with how she looked Rogue made her way across the landing to Gambit's room. She knocked on the door and he came out into the hall.

"Rogue...you look different." He was eyeing her a little too intently.

"Do I?"

"Mhmm, less...layers. Anyone would think you get cold easily" He teased.

"Maybe I do." She deflected as they walked down to the staircase. "Look if you want to convince Logan and Ororo to let you stay here I would drop the smart-ass attitude."

"But it's so much fun Chere." He smirked.

"You're terrible." She shook her head as they let themselves into the headmaster's office. Both Wolverine and Storm were there.

"Alright here's the deal bub; this here's a school. If you're expecting to stay we could use an extra pair of hands to help out around the place." Logan told him.

"You mean teach? Gambit ain't no babysitter mon ami."

"Then what is it you're doing with the kid?" He notioned towards Rogue.

"Hey..." Rogue protested. "I'm hardly a kid anymore Logan."

"You think you're old enough to make it by yourself; then what are you doing back here?"

"Logan..." Storm interjected before Rogue spoke up again.

"Look I think it's really great that the two of you are trying to hold this place together and if you need more people to teach the other students I'd be happy to..."

"You have your last year of schooling to complete Rogue." Ororo told her.

"Is that really necessary?"

"We are trying our best to uphold the values of this place that Professor Xavier laid out. He was very firm in the belief that we all receive the best education possible. So no this is not optional." Storm was very firm. "You and the others in your year have great potential to be mentors to other children that come through these doors, but it is important that you are equipped with the best possible skills yourselves."

Rogue was curious now. "So what about the X-Men? We learn more skills out in the field than we do in the classroom."

"We will still help you all develop your skills and if those skills happen to come in useful out in the field than that's good too." Storm told her before Wolverine continued.

"But in terms of a team, Storm and I have decided we need to start from the ground up, but we're still trying to work out if that's what we want to do. We've had a lot of casualties. It's not fair to put the rest of you in that position again."

"We all make our own choices, you can't protect us all of the time." Rogue argued.

"X-Men?" Gambit asked. "You some kind of vigilante group?"

Storm narrowed her eyes at him. "We fight to uphold peaceful co-existance with regular human beings, occasionally we cross paths with those who don't share our values."

"You get rough?" He clarified with a grin.

"Only when there is no alternative. I emphasize the word peaceful. There is already enough fear and predjudice against our kind we don't need to make more. But this place is a school first and foremost. A lot of these kids are young, their powers are undeveloped. Most of them have only just discovered they have special talents. This is a place they can feel safe, be around other kids like them. Some of them have nowhere else to go; their families either don't want to know or are too afraid to deal with the mutant gene."

"So how about it Cajun are you in or out?" Logan asked gruffly.

Gambit looked over at Rogue for a moment before answering. "I guess I could hang around for a while."

The look did not go unnoticed by Wolverine. "Alright Rogue get moving or you'll miss class. We'll look after your friend here. He's got people to meet and places to see."

Rogue stood up and looked over at Gambit before she left the room. "I'll see you later?"

"Have fun Chere." He winked at her.

Once she had left Logan turned on him. "Let me make one thing clear. You hurt her and I'll cut your balls off got it?"

"Rogue?"

"No the Queen of England. I see the way you too look at each other. And another thing you bring any trouble back here and put the students in danger; you'll be out of here so fast it will make your head spin."

"You worry too much Wolverine. That's not a very nice way to speak to an old ally." Gambit sat there smirking knowing he had the upper hand in the conversation.

"So when are you going to tell me about that huh?"

"When Gambit confident enough that you not going to throw him out."

"That will happen when we can be sure we can trust you."

"How can Gambit be sure he can trust you mon ami?"

"Touche."

* * *

Rogue spent most of her day avoiding Bobby and Kitty even though they were all in the same classes. She had no desire to speak to her ex-boyfriend and felt her time was much better spent daydreaming through lessons about mutant ethics and self-control. She had one class to go until lunchtime when she hoped she might track down Gambit. It turned out that she would be seeing him sooner rather than later. She took her seat at the back of the room of her health and well-being class and almost fell out of her seat when he walked in. There was a loud murmour from the room as the students tried to work out who the new professor was.

"Alright kiddies quiet time oui? My name is Mr LeBeau and I'll be your new Professor for this class."

The room fell silent and Rogue watched on in slight admiration at the way he was able to hold everybody's attention.

"You are here because you are all at a certain age, an age that can be a lot of fun for everybody. It is my job to teach you how to have fun in a safe and responsible manner. On that note the first subject matter you will be learning for the year is Sex-Ed, or for those of you who need me to spell that out; sexual education." He wrote the words in large letters on the blackboard.

Rogue tried to surpress her giggles. She couldn't believe Logan had him teaching hormone control to a bunch of sexed up teenagers.

"Alright who have we got here..." Gambit scanned his eyes down his list of students names and grinned when he saw one in particular. "Bobby Drake?"

Iceman felt the whole class turn and stare at him. "Here." He raised his hand for a moment so that his teacher knew who he was.

"Mr Drake, what's the first thing you think of when you think of sex?"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"Answer the question."

"It's something you get to share with someone special. I guess its the ultimate expression of showing how much you care for somebody."

"Come now Drake you are a male aren't you. Tell the truth, there are no right or wrong answers in my class. We are all old enough why don't you speak freely."

"Ok...it feels good, it's a way to release tension and frustration; you feel needed, wanted."

"Bobby." Kitty was embarrassed now, it was no secret she was his girlfriend.

"And everybody wants to feel needed and wanted?" Gambit tried to get him to elaborate.

"Well yeah, sex is an important part of a relationship, especially a serious one." His words wern't supposed to hurt, but they did nonetheless.

Rogue stood up and quickly walked to the front of the room and out into the hallway, her head down the whole time. She wouldn't look at anyone, least of all Professor LeBeau. The students all started murmuring to one another at the hasty departure of their classmate and it took a while for Remy to quieten them down a second time.

"Alright, so who here can tell me about contraception?"

* * *

Gambit went straight to Rogue's room once class was out. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door. He knocked before entering.

"Chere?" He called as he opened the door. She was facing away from the door, lying in the foetal position on her bed.

"Gambit sorry if his teaching methods upset you."

"It's not your fault that my ex is an insensitive ass." She spat through her tears.

He sat on the bed. "Rogue, I was trying to get him to come across as a typical teenage boy."

"Oh you accomplished that in spades."

"You're better off without him."

"You don't understand; we couldn't...we tried and I..." She wiped the tears away and sat up; fearful to reveal too much. "It doesn't matter. He's moved on, I don't care anymore it's just..."

Gambit drew her into a hug. "Hey; hey. Let the tears out petite." Rogue was so careful not to let him touch her face.

After a few moments she pulled away from him with a smile on her face. "How did you end up teaching Sex-Ed?"

"Nobody else was up for the job. Plus Gambit thinks its Logan's way of testing how bad I want to stay."

"Do you want to stay?" She almost wished she hadn't asked.

"Gambit has to stay under the radar for a while; you know that. What better way than to stay with a house full of mutants?"

"They won't find you here will they?"

"Gambit promise, the minute you be in danger Rogue; Gambit will keep them away."


	4. Talkin' Bout A Rumour

**Talkin' Bout A Rumour**

It had been a week since Rogue had brought Gambit to Xavier's School and somehow she had managed to keep her mutant talent a secret from him. Gambit was very good at not overstepping personal boundaries despite his reputation as a lady killer. It wasn't for lack of trying; the way he looked at her sometimes made Rogue think he might devour her whole and now others were beginning to notice.

She walked into one of the classrooms and sat in the second row from the back. It was her last class before lunch. She could feel a number of eyes on her. All sorts of rumors had been floating around about her and Remy and she tried not to listen to any of them. She shrunk down in her seat as Bobby sat in the seat behind her.

He took the opportunity and leaned up behind her to talk into her ear. "Isn't he a little old for you Rogue?"

She swiveled around in her seat to face him. "Excuse me?"

"You're new boyfriend."

"I don't know who you're talking about." And it wasn't as though she was lying, Rogue didn't have a boyfriend.

"Professor LeBeau?" Bobby leant back in his chair casually, trying to pull off the impression that he didn't actually care.

"It's not my fault if you don't like him Bobby, but you'd better get used to him because he's not going anywhere."

"How is he handling the nature of your relationship exactly?" He was trying to keep it polite.

Rogue scoffed. "Is Kitty still willing to sleep with you after that embarrassing spectacle you put her through in sex-ed?" She spat back.

At some stage Logan had entered the class and was standing at the front of the room waiting for everyone's attention.

"Rogue, Drake, are you two going to join the class or is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us?"

Rogue swiveled back around to face the front. "Sorry."

"Today's class is about learning to face problems without using your mutant powers."

Rogue sat and counted the minutes until lunchtime thinking about how ironic it was that she couldn't use her mutant powers even if she wanted to.

* * *

As soon as class was dismissed Rogue couldn't leave fast enough. No sooner had she taken a few steps down the hallway she found Storm leaning on the door-frame of her office. "Rogue can I have a word?"

She sighed as she followed Ororo into the office; having a pretty good feeling she knew what this was about.

"All right Rogue; I'm not sure exactly how to approach this so I'm just going to cut right to the point. I've been hearing a lot of things over this past week and I'm sure I don't need to tell you that a romantic relationship between a teacher and student is completely unacceptable."

"Whoa hang on a minute. Why are you assuming Remy and I am some sort of a couple?"

"Aren't you?" She questioned.

"No. Absolutely not."

"But you'd like to be?"

"Ororo, I am not talking about this with you, or anybody else for that matter. There is nothing going on." She sighed for a moment. "Have you spoken to him about this? Look I know what people are saying I've heard the rumors too."

"Of course I've spoken to him and he denies any wrongdoing."

"And so he should." Rogue ran a hand through her hair. "Besides, everybody knows that a real relationship is out of the question as far as I'm concerned."

It was at that point that Wolverine walked in from the hallway. "On that note; Rogue you haven't told him about your mutant power have you?"

"Logan please, not now."

"You need to tell him. I'm going to pull him into the team very soon and if we're all going to train together everybody needs to be on the same page."

"You think this is easy for me? When I first came here and you and me had that accident with your claws, after I absorbed your healing power everybody was afraid of me. They all kept away from me like I carry some kind of plague."

Logan's stern expression faltered. "They just didn't understand Rogue."

"I know, but that's just the thing. If he finds out, what if he doesn't understand?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If he doesn't understand then he's not a very good friend now is he?"

* * *

That weekend Gambit took Rogue out to the movie theatre. It was under the premise of "just friends" of course but as they sat in the darkness watching the latest rom-com; Rogue couldn't help but feel like she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Especially when she felt his hand reach over onto her armrest and seek out hers. Thankfully she was wearing gloves when his fingers intertwined with hers. She took a deep breath when he started to make little circles with his thumb along the side of her hand, he had done this before. The movie ended and as they walked home their hands magically found their back to one another.

"You know, I'm not surprised people are talking at home."

"Talkin' about what Chere?"

"You and me. Well that's what they're saying anyway."

Remy smirked. "It be a bit inappropriate for the teacher to be sleeping with the student non?"

"Exactly. Not that we're doing that." She blushed.

His eyes burned a dark red and he leant in closer to her. "You want to though?"

"Remy..." Her cheeks turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Gambit very good at picking up on signals. I know you've thought about it."

"It's not as simple as that..." She gulped, trying to find the words to tell him the truth but he cut her off.

"You're worried about the age, about what other people might think?"

"No...It's not that."

"What do you feel Rogue?" He took a step closer to her.

"I think you know..."

"It feels wrong?" He questioned.

"No, not to me." Rogue shook her head.

"Then what does it matter what other people think? We're both adults Rogue."

"You're ten years older than me; you have a lot of experience that I don't."

Remy leant forward towards her, pinning one arm against the wall trapping her; "And I'd be happy to teach you...anything...everything." She could feel his breath on her neck he was that close.

Rogue snapped back to her senses just in time. '_How the hell does he keep doing that?'_ There was something almost hypnotic about him. She ducked out from behind his arm and kept walking.

"What are you so afraid of huh?" He waited for a moment to take advantage of the view of her walking away.

She turned around to taunt him. "I'm not afraid; but you need to learn some respect for personal boundaries."

"Gambit don't ever go where he not invited Rogue. All you gotta do is say the word."

"Well maybe not today." She poked her tongue out at him.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday and Logan had the entire team assemble in the Danger Room bright and early. Everybody was suited up, including the Cajun, who had acquired some lovely fuchsia coloured leather beneath his trench. He thought perhaps it was yet another attempt by Logan to belittle him but the joke was on him as the colour suited him nicely.

"Alright listen up. After much consideration Storm and I have decided that it would be a shame to put all of your training last year to waste. So today we are going to fire up that Sentinel programme since I know how much you all loved it the last time." Logan told them; ignoring the moans coming from the students.

Storm continued the address. "I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome Gambit to the team. Now since this simulation is heavily reliant on teamwork we need to get him up to speed on what he has to work with. A good team knows everybody's strengths and weaknesses. So if you could all take a moment, we'll go around the group and you can all demonstrate what you can do. Iceman let's start with you."

The team consisted of Wolverine, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Shadowcat, Colossus, Rogue and now Gambit. When it came time for Rogue to display her talent she simply arched her eyebrow before removing a glove. "Any volunteers?" She quipped sarcastically. Rogue put her glove back on. "I didn't think so; can we just get on with this please?"

"Rogue's talents are a little hard to demonstrate." Iceman spoke to Gambit. "But in time I'm sure you'll learn all about them." There was no mistaking the insinuation he was making.

"Drake! Shut it. No-one asked you." Logan told him promptly. "Alright let's get this show on the road. The aim is simple; destroy the Sentinel before it destroys you."

Iceman and Shadowcat walked past Rogue into the Danger Room and she couldn't help but overhear Kitty ask her boyfriend "What's up with you and the new guy? Anyone would think you were jealous."

The Danger Room simulation was a complete nightmare. There was fire, debris and carnage everywhere. The team was for lack of a better word getting their asses handed to them and this time Wolverine had promised not to get fed up and intervene. Iceman and Gambit were busy showing off to one another; Colossus and Beast were probably strong enough to attack the target but couldn't get anywhere near it while Rogue and Shadowcat were standing back feeling very helpless.

"You all heard what Storm said this scenario is all about teamwork." Logan barked into his communicator. "Devise a strategy and go with it!" He looked over at Storm; they had been at this for just over an hour. "This isn't working."

"What are we supposed to do? We can't get near it!" Bobby argued back.

Storm had also agreed to hold back. The had to learn to work together or it was no use training at all. She buzzed into her communicator. "Stop focusing on the things you can't do and start thinking about the things you can."

The students, Hank and Remy all huddled together behind a barricade. "We need to come up with a plan, we can only keep shooting at it for so long." Bobby said.

"It would help if some of your icicles actually hit the target." Remy muttered under his breath.

"Have you got something to say to me Swamp Boy?"

Rogue stepped inbetween them. "Hey hey; would the two of you quit acting like children for five minutes please?"

"Perhaps there is a less physical solution to our conundrum?" Hank offered.

Shadowcat spoke up. "I have an idea. Think about how many times I've destroyed my laptop because I wasn't concentrating. When I phase through electricals I short them out and this Sentinel is just a big computer."

"I could get Kitty close enough to jump through it." Colossus offered.

"That could work." Rogue agreed. She looked at Remy and Bobby. "You two are on distraction duty then."

"Rogue perhaps it is not a bad idea for you to go with Kitty aswell, it won't hurt to have a backup." Hank suggested.

"Then I go with Rogue, Beast; you go with Shadowcat." Colossus adapted to change easily.

Rogue kind of shrugged her shoulders. "Alright then. 'Spose it can't hurt."

As they split off into two teams Gambit grabbed Rogue's arm for a moment to halt her. She looked surprised for a minute before he leaned in and whispered against her earlobe. "Be careful Chere."

Rogue smiled as he dropped her arm and followed Shadowcat, Beast and Colossus.

* * *

Things went fairly smoothly for the first part of the plan; Shadowcat and Rogue pushed forward with their bodyguards taking the brunt of the flying debris and the insistent robotic arms. Gambit and Iceman continued to fling projectiles at the Sentinel's head trying to keep it's attention. When The reached the Sentinel's feet Rogue heard Kitty cry out Bobby's name in panic. She turned just in time to see Iceman get wiped out by a wayward laser beam. Gambit picked him up and threw him over his shoulder in order to carry him out of harms way behind another barricade. "Kitty keep going. You need to phase through it's head."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help you out." And with that Rogue ran straight back through the battleground to meet back up with Gambit and the now unconscious Iceman. She knelt down beside him and removed her glove.

"What are you up to Rogue?" The Cajun's eyes burned a dark red filled with curiosity.

"I thought maybe it's time to be helpful." She hesitated for a moment knowing full well that he would see her powers. Although Bobby was already out cold it wasn't like she was making much difference. She pressed her palm to his cheek for a few seconds until she felt him inside her head. There were many other people she wished she had absorbed rather than her ex boyfriend, his mind was not something she cared to read into. Rogue stood back up and replaced her glove. She looked down at Gambit and she could tell he was thinking about what he had just seen. It certainly wasn't the most attractive visual when she touched somebody but she also didn't have time to dwell on what Remy LeBeau was thinking about. Rogue ran back towards the Sentinel firing a steady stream of ice at it's feet, trying to freeze it in place. She looked up at Kitty who had scaled a rock wall behind the robot. The plan was for Kitty to launch through it's head, short circuit the power and then unphase herself out the other side so that Hank could catch her at the bottom of the fall. Rogue only needed a few more seconds to freeze the feet in place and once it was ready she told Kitty to jump.

The plan went off perfectly. As soon as the Sentinel fell to the ground the fiery battleground disintegrated and the team were left on the cold steel floor of the Danger Room. Storm ran over and asked Hank to take Bobby straight to the infirmiry. After a very short de-briefing Logan told the rest of them they could go get cleaned up.

"Hang on a minute Rogue I want to talk to you." Logan pulled her aside.

Rogue sighed as she turned back around to face him. "What have I done now?"

"Actually I just wanted to say good job. You handled yourself well; a good leader can adapt to changes in circumstance. When Drake went down you changed the game plan and it worked."

"I'm no leader Logan."

"Not now, but maybe one day. Now get out of here your boy's waiting." He nodded his head towards the door.

Rogue turned to see Remy leaning against the frame waiting for her. She turned back to Logan and just smiled slightly at the fact he wasn't giving her grief about her crush.

"So the mystery is finally solved then. Little Rogue packs quite a powerful trick there; borrowing other mutant powers. Remy might even be a little jealous."

Rogue wasn't sure where he was going with this. "How so?"

"You have an entire arsenal at your disposal. In the right circumstances you could do anything that you wanted."

"Oh so you think you've got it all worked out huh? You think you know all about me now. Let me tell you something swamp rat, you don't know anything ok? Nothing at all!" She snapped at him, but still couldn't work out if it was her words or Bobby's still lingering influence. Rogue didn't want to wait around to find out so she stormed off up the hallway.

* * *

**AN**: Ok so I used a little creative license to alter Gambit's age. I did some calculations and if I went with how old he would be if you used the chronological timeline of Wolverine Origins and then X-men through to X-Men: The Last Stand there would be something like a 20 year age gap between him and Rogue and while Rogue was about 20, Gambit would be in his 40's so I just changed it up a little...


	5. Teacher With The Student

**Teacher With The Student**

That night Rogue rolled over in her bed to feel a warm body next to hers. He smelt amazing; she couldn't quite place it, but god it smelt good. Her arm draped over his chest feeling the muscles there. How did he manage to keep his body so perfect? She nuzzled her head into his chest ready to fall back into the deep contentedness that came with sleeping next to him every night. She felt his chest stir underneath her and in one quick movement he was on top of her. Her eyes shot open. His breath was warm and ragged on her skin. His hand moved to the hem of her short silk nightgown and up underneath it. She quickly realized that he was naked, and he was very clear about his intentions. She gasped under his touch and his eyes burned a dark red. Arching her body up into his she wrapped her legs around his waist and his arms pulled her chest up towards him, his mouth finding her neck. Moving her hips to allow him to do what they were both longing for, she gasped his name, urging him to complete her. He moved against her, and that's when it happened.

Rogue sat up in bed gasping for breath. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling it back off of her face. She felt so hot and flustered. Pushing the bedcovers off Rogue lay back down, eyes wide open. "Well that certainly wasn't Bobby's thoughts in my head."

* * *

On Sunday morning Rogue rolled out of bed and into her bathroom. She hadn't had much sleep the night before, especially after waking up from her dream. When she immerged from the bathroom towel drying her hair she found a Cajun stretched out on her bed. She shrieked in surprise and dropped her towel on the floor. Thank Christ she had clothes on!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"You were in the bathroom. This saved Remy from waiting out in the hallway."

"You heard the shower, what if I had come out here in my towel huh?"

"Then that's all the more bonus for me Chere."

She huffed hand on her hip. "What do you want?"

"I want to finish our conversation from yesterday."

"I thought we had finished." She was being stubborn.

He got up and walked over to her. "There's more to your abilities than you're letting on Rogue and I want you to trust me with whatever it is you're too afraid to tell me about."

"You're right, there is more. You don't understand what this is like. I'm afraid of my powers. I'm afraid to use them. When I take on somebody's powers, I also take on their personality, their thoughts, their feelings, their memories. The longer I hold on the longer it takes to wear off. But a little bit of them always stays inside my head. I'm afraid that if I use my power on too many people, I'll start to lose a part of myself."

"You're still young Rogue, your powers are still developing. I'm sure that in time you'll learn how to deal with it."

"People are afraid of me, and I'm afraid of myself. My powers are a curse not a gift."

"Gambit not afraid. How bout I show you? I give you a kiss Chere and you take on my thoughts, you'll see." His eyes burned.

She stepped back as he leaned in. "I can't control this. My powers, I can't turn them off. Absorbtion happens through skin to skin contact, that's why I'm always covered up. Bobby was already out cold when I touched him yesterday."

"Gambit don't follow..."

"I knock people out! The longer I touch them for the worse it gets. The first time I found out I was a mutant I kissed a boy. He wound up in a coma. The first time the students here saw what could happen I almost killed Logan. He was having a nightmare and I tried to wake him up, I startled him and he put his claws through my chest. Once he realised he started screaming for help and people came running. I touched him to take his healing power, it was the only way, but I held on for so long...the other kids, they avoided me like I carried some kind of plague. Like being a teenager isn't hard enough." Her eyes were beginning to water at the memories.

"Rogue...I didn't know." His voice was apologetic.

"You know what this means. I can't never kiss anybody, can't ever get close to anyone without being scared I'll hurt them. I can't ever have children, hell I'm never even going to lose my virginity. Why do you think me and Bobby broke up?" She was crying now.

"He dumped you because of sex? Chere he's not worth it!"

"No, its not like it sounds. He never pressured me. Then when they thought they had found a cure, drugs to eliminate the mutant gene, I took it. I wanted to be just like everybody else. We thought we had all the time in the world, but that was before they realised the drug was faulty; that it wore off. We were in the middle of our first time when my powers manifested again. Thankfully we hadn't gotten too far into things or I probably would have killed him. Things were just never the same after that."

Gambit reached out to caress her face. She stared at him. He was still wearing his gloves and wiped away the tears with his fingertips.

"Rogue; Chere, please don't cry. You won't hurt me."

"I couldn't bare it if you were afraid of me too." She whispered and he pulled her into a hug.

"Not on your life Chere. You never have to worry about Remy."

It was at that moment Gambit's cellphone started ringing.

He retrieved his phone and looked at the number, "Sorry Rogue; I have to take this, give me a minute." He broke apart from her.

"What do you want? I told you not to call me on this number... I'm aware I'm not available on my New Orleans number ...I don't care if Adrian's not happy. Don't ring me again." He hung up the phone.

"Trouble at home?" Rogue was very curious now.

Gambit made for the doorway. "I have to make some phone calls, I'll see you later oui?"

That boy gave nothing away.

* * *

Rogue ventured outside and came across Logan in the garden sitting in front of Jean Grey's tombstone. He often came to sit here. Rogue sat beside him.

"You miss her?" She asked gently.

"Everyday."

"You really loved her? Even though you couldn't be with her."

"Scott was the luckiest guy in the world. Sure I didn't like him...much, but I envied him. Sometimes I guess, loving someone, it's enough. Even though you can't have what everyone else has, it didn't matter. "

"Hmm, maybe." Rogue replied in quiet contemplation. Logan clicked on to the statement he'd just made.

"Rogue, one day you're going to meet someone that cares about you for who you are, everything that you are. And you're gift won't matter. "

She started to tear up and Logan pulled her into a hug.

"I hope so." She sniffed. "Sometimes it just isn't fair."

* * *

That night when Rogue was ready to turn in she entered her bedroom again to find Gambit on her bed. She jumped slightly.

"Would you please cut that out?"

"Gambit sorry for startling you Chere but it might look suspicious coming into your room at night. People are already making assumptions about us."

"So what are you doing in here then?"

"The teacher might want to sleep with the student after all." He was suddenly standing very close to her and Rogue blushed.

"You know we can't."

"Maybe not" he leant into her ear and started to whisper. "But there are plenty of ways to please a woman without taking her clothes off." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Remy..." She was going weak at the knees.

"Let me show you Chere, just say the words." He began to run his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Please..." She exhaled a mouthful of air, her mouth was very dry. She had never been so nervous.

He had her between the sheets and at his mercy within a matter of seconds. It was the start of something beautiful.


	6. Frustratingly Beautiful Friction

**Frustratingly Beautiful Friction**

Rogue woke up the next morning feeling like she could take on the world. Remy LeBeau was in her bed. He had slept with her all night. Sure they were both fully clothed, but that didn't seem to matter. He had showed her a whole realm of possibilities. She looked over to read her alarm clock to find it was 5:30am; the sun wasn't even up yet. She woke him regretfully.

"Chere; I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore you're not, you've gotta shift your backside back to your room before everybody gets up. You're still a teacher and I'm still a student we have to keep this quiet."

"Gambit hopes you've been studying for your Sex-Ed class today Rogue, there might be a pop quiz involved about what you learnt last night oui?

She hit him playfully. "You're terrible, now get outta my bed and keep your voice down!"

* * *

That afternoon Rogue was summoned to the Danger Room for a private training session. She was expecting Wolverine but to her surprise it was Gambit waiting for her. He was dressed in full uniform complete with trenchcoat and bo staff.

"What's going on?"

"Wolverine has asked me to train you, I'm sure you're not surprised that I said yes."

"Train me in what?"

"Hand to hand combat. He told me that sometimes you feel inadequate compared to the rest of the team; given that your powers are so unique."

Rogue tried to act cool. "I'm not sure I'd use the word inadequate."

"You asked him for some training. He asked me if I wanted to do it. Everybody wins."

"Ok so where do we start?

"Hit me."

"Excuse me?"

"Punch me, as hard as you can."

"This is silly."

"Pretend I'm coming at you what would you do?"

"I'd take off my glove and zap you."

It was at that moment Gambit swung his staff out and took Rogue's feet out from underneath her. She fell flat on her back.

"Hey!"

"A lot of good that did you." He extended a hand to help her up.

As Rogue took his hand she twisted his wrist and tried to pull him down. He stumbled a little bit but she was not strong enough to topple his weight.

"Nice try. It looks like we have work to do."

* * *

Gambit trained her one on one for weeks until he was satisfied with her progress. They were also growing closer and it was getting harder to hide it from the others at the Institute. One occasion was particularly akward during training. They were sparring and Gambit won. She could hold her own against him now, only this time Rogue ended up lying on the ground and Gambit had her pinned there, straddling her hips.

Rogue was panting heavily trying to catch her breath.

"You're move Chere." He taunted. He had broken up quite a sweat this session and had convinientaly removed his shirt.

"I let you win." She bit down on her lip to keep from grinning too hard. Rogue was also trying to ignore his pelvis pressing down into her hips.

"Sure you did; now what's my reward?" He smirked at her and leaned down to taunt her some more; grinding his hips together with hers as he did so. Rogue gasped as her own hips merged with his and she quickly found her legs wrapped entirely around his.

"Oh my god..." She whispered as he moved against her the friction between their uniforms so beautifully frustrating them both.

He reached beneath her hips with his hands and made to lift her pelvis up higher, that was until Wolverine walked in. Gambit had never launched to his feet so quickly before in his life.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"We just sparring Wolverine."

"I saw what the two of you were just doing." He grabbed the Cajun up by the neck and held him against the wall.

"Logan please!" Rogue begged him not to hurt Remy.

"You swore to me you'd keep your hands off of her." Logan growled.

"She not a child anymore Wolverine; you don't get a say in this mon ami."

"It's not up to me; don't you think I want her to be happy? You're fooling around with a student Gambit! What kind of example does that set for the other kids? The two of you need to cool it until graduation." He let go of Gambit's neck. "Now don't let me catch you like this again." He huffed before storming off.

That's when it dawned on Rogue; it wasn't Logan who had a problem it was everybody else. The next day they decided to do something about it.

* * *

It was lunchtime in the quad where most of the student body spent their lunch hour. Gambit was cross-legged playing Solitaire on the pavement. Rogue stormed up to him in an angry rage. They most certainly had an audience.

"What the hell are you playing at Swamp Rat?!"

"Gambit playin Solitaire Rogue, you wanna join?"

"No! I don't! I can't believe you; I thought you were different from everyone else! But you're just like all the other guys. All you think about is what's inside you're pants!"

"Rogue don't be like that Chere." He had stood up now and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

He turned nasty. "Oh come now Rogue this isn't all my fault. You dance around and lead Gambit on; make him think you want things and then tell me how I can't touch you. You nothin but a tease!"

"I hate you! You hear me? I hate you!"

"Maybe Gambit hates you too Rogue!"

"Stay the hell away from me; I mean it!" The two lovers stormed off in opposite directions and Rogue made sure she remained in her room for the rest of the day.

* * *

It had 'worked a treat' Gambit reported to her as he lay with her in her bed that night. The entire school was whispering about their 'break-up'. As long as they acted like they couldn't stand each other in public they were free to sneak around with less suspicion.

Rogue was lying with her head on his chest. They were fully covered up. She wore a silk nightshirt to bed that went down past her hips paired with some sheer pantyhose while Remy wore tracksuit pants and a long sleeved Henley shirt to bed. Rogue even insisted he wear socks if he was going to stay the night. They both wore gloves over their hands aswell so that way the only risk was their faces. She had to admit though, Remy even made socks sexy.

"Are you sure that this is enough for you?" She asked him.

"That what is?" He asked propping himself up on an elbow.

"Just holding one another. You know what you get with me...it's not much."

"Rogue;" he scolded her. "Don't ever put yourself down like that again."

"Everything's happened so fast, you coming here was only supposed to be a temporary thing and I keep expecting you to run off."

"Are you trying to get rid of me Chere?"

"No, of course not; but you're teaching classes and training with the team. You're becoming part of the family."

"This is a good place, and I was thinking about sticking around for a while. Gambit don't have a family; and then there's you. I like, being around you; I want to get to know who you are Rogue."

"Just don't hurt me." She said in a quiet voice. It reminded Gambit that she was really just a vulnerable young girl still learning about the world and he was the much older bad boy. This scenario often never ends well.

"I have a better idea." He rolled over to lie on top of her and put his hands to work.


	7. Hush

**AN:** So I guess I could almost say this is a reboot. The last time I worked on this was 31st October 2010. Geez...I do plan on going back and revamping previous chapters cos honestly...they are a mess. I'd be surprised if any new readers actually make it through all of that drivel to this new chapter.  
So yeah...this chapter...a little bit of an adult rating maybe although it is pretty tame (but I did warn you so if you have sensitive eyes skip down to the first line break ;-D )

Anyway enjoy I hope its ok; it was inspired by the news about **_Days of Future Past_** movie - if you all havn't heard Anna Paquin (**Rogue**) Shawn Ashmore (**Iceman**) and Ellen Page (**Shadowcat**) have all signed on yay! So this adds on to current actors Famke Jansenn (**Jean Grey**) Hugh Jackman (**Wolverine**) Ian McKellan (**Magneto Snr**) Patrick Stewart (**Prof Xavier Snr**) James McAvoy (**Prof Xavier Jnr**) and Michael Fassbender (**Magneto Jnr**)

...Now all Bryan Singer needs to do is write in James Marsden (**Cyclops**) and Taylor Kitsch (**Gambit**) and all my fantasies will be complete!

Drop me a review X-Fans! It's good to be back :-D

* * *

**Hush...**

Remy LeBeau had been hiding out at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters now for almost six months. He had been spending a lot of time with Rogue and was beginning to feel guilty about it. She had fallen completely over heels for him and he knew he was going to have to do a runner pretty soon. Despite Gambit's best efforts not to admit it, he was growing pretty fond of her aswell. He was only going to put her and the others in danger if he stayed and no matter how hard he tried to hide; the past was finally catching up with him. Wolverine was breathing down his neck every opportunity he got and not only because of the way he behaved around Rogue.

On the night in question he acted like everything was completely normal. He always had a perfect poker face but he almost slipped when saying goodnight to his girl. They had been watching a movie in her room and once it was finished he made a move to retreat to his room. She didn't want him to leave and made it perfectly clear when she climbed on top of his lap; straddling him.

"Mmmm Chere; you'll be the death of me." He groaned.

"I don't want you to go yet." She smiled coyly. Her hips were dangerously close to his. It had been amazing how far they had actually progressed in a semi-sexual relationship with clothes staying firmly in place. She slid her pelvis firmly onto his hips trying to keep him right where he was. Remy was smarter than that and lifted her up, flipping her over and back onto the bed; this time he was on top of her. "You want to play it like dis huh?"

"Remy…."

He moved his hand down towards her legs, she was wearing a short skirt with pantyhose underneath and he chose to take advantage of the situation. He reached his hand up and began to run his fingers along her underwear. She was gasping lightly at his touch; this was nothing new for them, but it was as far as they had dared to take things. Which was why she was surprised when he skillfully removed both her hosiery and underwear in one swift motion. He slid down to kneel on the floor.

"Umm…Remy…not that I'm complainin' but what are you doing?"

"Shh…trust me Rogue, I'm not going to hurt you." He made sure his entire hand was covered with the same sort of glove he would wear if he didn't want to leave prints behind. Skin tight but light as a feather.

Rogue was gasping in nervous anticipation and threw her head back when Gambit began to touch her properly. She began moaning as he carefully pushed a finger inside her and once she was used to it he added another and began a gentle rhythm, in and out..

She was thoroughly enjoying this new sensation and couldn't stop moaning. He was slowly bringing her to an orgasm and he loved it.

"Chere; not that Gambit don't appreciate the noises you're making you need to hush or you'll wake the whole hallway."

"Remy…I….oh my god…what are you…ugh…." She couldn't even form coherent speech anymore and he knew she was close.

He moved his other hand to rub her most sensitive spot; forming circles with his thumb. He watched with a slight grin as she bit down on her lip trying to keep her noise to a minimum and loved watching her face. Despite their previous bedroom encounters he was sure this was her first orgasm. He felt her muscles wrap around his fingers and he kept gently rubbing as her muscles began to relax and she came down from the high. She was still gasping when he lay back down on the bed next to her.

"I take it you enjoyed that." He teased.

"What did you do?" She gasped.

"Just a little bit of Gambit magic, that's all." He rolled off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" She reached for him.

"Gambit gotta go get some shut-eye." He kissed her on the top of the head. "Sweet dreams Mon Cherie."

* * *

He wanted to tell her he was leaving, and cursed himself as he retreated back to his own room. The fact he had taken their relationship as far to the next level as possible would only hurt her more in the morning to find he had taken off. He packed his things and pulled on his trench. He made a last minute stop back into Rogue's room and left an envelope on the pillow next to her head. She stirred a little and for a moment Gambit thought she might wake so he quickly retreated. In his haste he fumbled with the doorknob and made more noise than he would have liked. He quickly pulled the door closed behind him and swiftly made off down the hallway.

Rogue woke and rolled over hoping to find him; and that it hadn't been a dream.

"Back for round two Remy?" She opened her eyes to find the envelope addressed to 'Chere'.

She tore it open quickly. "No…no…no" She muttered as she ripped into it. It didn't say much only that he had to leave and wasn't sure when he would back. He cared about her and hoped she didn't think he was only using her. That she was special. It was signed 'Your Remy'.

Rogue cursed as she leapt from her bed. He couldn't have gotten far so she dressed faster than she ever had before in her life. She pulled on a pair of jeans, a button down shirt and her long coat. She grabbed her boots in one hand, wallet and phone in the other and ran down the hallway.

When she reached the staircase leading into the foyer Rogue came across a very disgruntled Logan who had clearly risen from his bed unexpectedly.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked; clearly noticing her state of dress.

"Logan I don't have time; have you seen Gambit anywhere?"

"That Cajun has done a runner. I intercepted him on the way to the garage."

"How long ago?"

"A few minutes. I hope you're not planning on going with him." Logan wasn't an idiot. He knew they were still sneaking around behind everyone's backs despite barely speaking to each other in public.

"Would you stop me if I was?"

"Rogue…" He warned.

"Logan I really care about him and I'm old enough to make my own decisions. If he's in some sort of trouble, I need to be there for him."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "You call me. If you're ever in any trouble, call me day or night; got it?"

"Thank you." She hugged him.

Rogue ran to the garage hoping she wasn't too late. She found him pouring gas into his bike. She leaned against the doorframe.

"Taking off without saying goodbye Cajun?" She got his attention.

"Rogue…" He looked up from his gas tank. He stood up quickly. "I left you a note."

"Yeah real classy." She quipped sarcastically. She walked towards him. "Why're you taking off all of a sudden?"

"I've got some problems back home. Nothin' for you to worry 'bout though." He tried to avert her line of questioning.

"Are you comin' back?"

"I don't know if I can Chere." He told her honestly.

"Then I'm comin' with you." She said firmly.

"Heh, Gambit don't think so, Love. It not safe where I'm headed."

She blinked. He had called her L_ove_. "I'm a big girl Remy, I can look after myself." She argued as she pulled her boots on.

"I know you can. But dis is not happening." He was also firm.

"What are you so afraid of?" She challenged.

"You can't get mixed up in dis."

"I already am. From the moment I laid eyes on yah'. I'm in way over my head. But I don't care."

Gambit's phone beeped. He pulled it out to check and found a message on it. The boys were on their way. They knew where he was.

"No more time for chit chat Rogue, it's time to go." He pulled on his motorcycle helmet and handed a spare to her. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asked her one last time.

She answered by fastening the helmet to her head. He shook his head and mounted the bike. Rogue jumped on behind him and slid her arms around his waist. He started up the bike and sped out into the night; trying to lead trouble away from the one place he was happy to call home.


	8. Nu'Orleans

**AN: **Now this is where I make you all feel really bad. One-thousand, two-hundred and twenty-one story views since the big overhaul and not one of you left a review, this makes me have a sad face :-(  
I'm just kidding guys I'm sure you'll all make up for it with this one.

So it appears I may have made an error in my Author's Note on the last chap Famke Janssen (**Jean Grey**) is in fact not confirmed for the new film only for a "The Wolverine" cameo. and yet news broke today that Halle Berry (**Storm**) is currently in negotiations. It's certainly going to be interesting what Bryan Singer cooks up for us considering filming is supposed to start in May. Either way I can't wait for 2014.

Anyway enjoy Rogue and Gambit, since that is why your all here, I'll be eagerly awaiting all of your feedback. :-D

* * *

**Nu'Orleans**

They had been on the road no less than ten minutes before Gambit noticed a dark car behind them. One car quickly became three and he realised they were being followed. They had been waiting for him. He sped up the bike considerably so that he could pull a fair distance ahead of them. Rogue also noticed the cars behind them and held onto Gambit a bit tighter as he sped up. He pulled into an alleyway and cut the motor. He lifted the visor on his helmet so he could talk to Rogue who did the same.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"No time, you ever rode a bike?"

"What? No I..."

"A bicycle?" He grasped at the next straw.

"Yeah but..."

"Good enough. You need to take the wheel, it's easy. One side is stop the other is go. Don't stop whatever you do. I need to get rid of these guys."

Before she could protest he had shuffled places with her so that he was on the back. He was also facing backwards. Rogue had a terrible feeling about this.

She sped up the bike praying that she could keep the balance steady with him sitting backwards. As the cars got closer to them he started to fire off projectiles at their windscreens, tires, anything that would disable them. The first car blew out two tires and the second one he managed to take the bonnet off and throw another few cards into the motor.

When the third car sped up to approach them Gambit realised he had run out of cards. He took a moment to curse and then he had to think of a plan. The car tried to rear end them and Rogue started to panic. Gambit could tell because the bike started to swerve. Thankfully she managed to correct it but how many times could she manage that?

With a cat-like grace he lifted his legs and crouched on the back of the bike. Then when the car approached again to ram them Gambit leapt onto its bonnet. Rogue turned and looked when she felt his weight vanish and couldn't believe that he had jumped. She wanted to stop but remembered he told her not to stop. So she kept driving. With his hands pressed down onto the car bonnet Gambit focused all of his energy and charged up the car. As he jumped from it he felt the heat behind him as it exploded. He landed on the pavement with a hard thud and he rolled into a gutter. He had done it.

Rogue brought the bike back to find him.

"You're mad!" She yelled as she helped him up.

"You can thank me later." He muttered as he stumbled to his feet. He once again took the driver's seat and when Rogue was seated firmly behind him they sped off once again.

After a couple of hours he had to pull over for gas. Rogue took the opportunity to question him.

"Where are we going?"

"Nu'Orleans." His answer was simple.

"But that's miles away, have you driven the road before?"

"Plenty o' times. Take's a whole day. Which is why we don't have time for chit chat."

"This is crazy; we need to stop halfway so you can sleep. You won't be much good if you fall asleep at the wheel."

"No time to sleep. You worry too much bout Gambit. I get some coffee I'll be fine."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Her life was in his hands on the back of his bike.

"Didn't ask you to come with me Rogue."

"What does that mean?"

"Woman; it means don't nag. I know what I'm doing." He snapped.

A couple of hours ago she was 'Love' and now she was 'Woman'. Rogue shook her head as she hopped back on behind him. No turning back now.

* * *

The open road gave the both of them a lot of time to think. Remy was feeling guilty about the way he had spoken to her at the truck stop and when they pulled over at the halfway mark he made sure he apologised. They were stretching their legs and had pulled off their helmets.

"I'm sorry Chere. Gambit didn't mean to snap." He caressed some long strands of hair that framed her face, tucking them in behind her ear.

"It's ok."

"No it's not. I just want to get you...us somewhere safe."

"What's our plan?"

"Ten hours gone, ten to go. Once we get there we sleep. Then the fun starts."

* * *

After twenty hours on the road, five truck stops and five cups of coffee Gambit pulled into the Le Marais Hotel right in the French Quarter of New Orleans.

"This is where we're staying?" Rogue asked as he cut the motor.

"Nicest place in the whole of Nu'Orleans Chere. What more can a girl ask for?"

"No I'm not complaining, but how are we paying for this?"

"You let Gambit worry about that."

Remy seemed to know the woman on the front desk rather intimately. She managed to pull some strings to get them into one of the nicest rooms on the top floor and he didn't even blink when he pulled out a credit card to put a deposit on their stay. Rogue noted he didn't give a check out date either. It was late at night and she knew better than to ask questions. When they found their room she was floored. It was gorgeous. She found the balcony overlooking the _Rue du Bourbon _and she gazed down at the flashing lights of the bars and nightclubs.

"I bring you back here for _Mardi Gras_ you'll have the time of your life." He said, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look exhausted."

"Oui. Time for bed?"

"Yes we both need a few hours' sleep, which presents a problem." She looked over at their deluxe King sized bed. "I didn't bring clothes with me. I didn't have time to pack if I was going to catch you before you bolted."

"It's fine Rogue, the bed is huge. Gambit promise to stay on his side." He began to strip down to his underwear and she followed suite. This was the least she had worn in front of him and she couldn't help but feel very self-conscious.

"You're beautiful Chere." He reminded her as he slipped beneath the sheets and indicated for her to do the same.

"You're such a charmer Remy. You just make sure you keep those hands to yourself tonight." Rogue rolled over to face away from him, truly resenting her powers for the first time in a while.

* * *

When she woke the next day it was mid-morning. Remy was gone but had left a note alongside his credit card. It told her that he would be gone until the evening and to take his card to go shopping for clothes. It also told her not to wander too far and to go straight back to the hotel afterwards.

Rogue couldn't believe he trusted her with his credit card. She decided to go and withdraw the money from a machine and that way she had a budget. As she entered his number into the pin pad it asked her if she wanted the account balance. She resisted; feeling like that would be a huge breach of trust, and a part of her didn't want to know how much cash he had stashed away. Instead she did a quick withdrawal and the machine spat out a few hundred dollars.

The cash quickly burnt a hole in her coat pocket. Rogue bought only the essentials, some new underwear, jeans, a couple of shirts, something to sleep in and a travel bag to put it all in. She checked her phone to see a message from Gambit telling her he would be back to take her for dinner at half six. On her way back to the Le Marais she took a wrong turn and ended up in a shadier part of the French Quarter. There was a man selling something down an alley and he called out to her. Rogue ignored the man and kept walking until he told her he knew what she was.

"Whatever you're selling I'm not interested." She told him quickly.

"Contraband from the armed forces." He whispered. "The 'Cure' they now use to apprehend mutant criminals. This little syringe will make you just like everybody else for twelve hours."

"How did you..."

"Know? My dear I make it my business to know about my clienteles deepest desires." This mutant was clearly a psychic.

"How much?" She wasn't really going to buy it, she was only curious.

"For you mademoiselle, one hundred."

She did have that in her pocket, plus some left over. "It actually works?"

"Twelve hours. Your X-Gene will be completely suppressed, you have my word."

"You'll guarantee that? If you can read my mind you know what I can do. I'll need a test subject."

"Come back to me when you are ready and you may test the authenticity of my product."

"I'll be back at six."

On her second time walking back to the Hotel Rogue got lost again, only this time it was inside a lingerie store.

After the government realised their 'Cure' eventually wore off, the armed forces took hold of it and altered the genetic make-up to single twelve hour serves. It was now a convenient tool to apprehend mutants that broke the law. Rogue wasn't surprised people were selling it on the black market.

She got back to Le Marais and tried to keep herself busy over the next few hours. She watched some TV in their room, had some lunch and hung out by the pool, all the while trying to keep a low profile. What could Gambit be doing that was taking all day?

At six Rogue found herself back in the alleyway and as promised the man was still there. She injected the vial into her arm. She didn't feel any different; although she hadn't the last time she had taken the cure either. She removed a glove and hesitantly took hold of the man's hand. Nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why would you sell this to other mutants?" She asked him with a sad smile.

"There is a market for it. For the same reason that you have just bought the drug. Not all of us have been so lucky with our mutant abilities."

She handed over the cash and left the alley as fast as possible. Rogue felt a little bit dirty afterwards but if it meant spending a night with Remy it was well worth it.

* * *

Rogue arrived back at the hotel, slipped into her new lingerie and pulled her coat closed over the top. She felt like she should be down on the _Rue du Bourbon _with the ladies of the night. Gambit arrived back in their room at six-thirty as promised and called out to Rogue as she was hiding nervously in the bathroom.

"Ready for dinner Chere?"

"I was thinking we could get room service?"

"Gambit was looking forward to showing you his town Rogue; and you want to hide out in here?"

Rogue tousled her hair and took a deep breath before immerging from the bathroom.

"That is exactly what I want to do."

Remy stared at her; noticing she was wearing her coat and little else. She walked towards him quickly and before he could say anything else her lips were on his.

He was startled for a moment and then realised he was still standing. He deepened the kiss and placed a hand behind her head. She wanted to kiss him until she was dizzy and it was clear that he wanted that too after slipping his tongue inside her mouth. After a moment or two Remy broke it off and she stood there staring up at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"Rogue what did you do?"

She shook her head. "Remy would you kiss me now and ask questions later?"

"Oh Chere; I plan on kissing you, but I need to know what's going on."

"It's not important...we've got twelve hours like this, let's not waste a second of it." She leant up and kissed him again.

Groaning he once again detached her from his lips. "Did you do this for me?"

"I did it for me. I don't want to go my whole life not knowing what it feels like to be...touched by somebody."

"Do you want to do this with me, or because you have the opportunity?"

Rogue's face dropped. "Oh god, you don't want to, do you?" She pulled her coat tighter around herself. "Oh my god I'm so embarrassed."

Remy quickly grabbed her hands and moved them away from her. He slipped his arms inside her coat once again parting it. He pulled her close. "That's not it at all I promise you, Remy will show you a night you'll never forget Chere, I just don't want to pressure you, we don't have to do this if you're not ready or because you feel like this is your one shot. A girl's first time needs to be special."

"This may be my one shot...and if it is...there's no-one I'd rather share it with."

With an answer he was satisfied with Remy pushed the shoulders of her coat down exposing her bare skin underneath.

He placed a lingering kiss in the crook of her neck. "Then let's take off this coat shall we?"


	9. Innocence

**AN: **I do apologise; I promise I haven't forgotten you all. I've been very ill for just about the last month and it's taken quite a toll on my creative energy...well a toll on my ability to do much of anything to be honest. I'm well rested now and feeling much better so here - enjoy the new chapter.

xoxox

* * *

**Innocence**

Remy placed a lingering kiss in the crook of her neck. "Then let's take off this coat shall we?"

Once he had Rogue in her satin slip he carried her to the bed and laid her down gently. He quickly stripped off down to his pants before climbing onto the covers next to her.

"Nervous?" He whispered.

"A little." She admitted. Her body was trembling slightly.

"Relax. You're in good hands."

Remy proceeded to show Rogue exactly what it felt like to be touched. He had her naked very quickly and after kissing all the way down her body he settled between her legs. Once he was satisfied that she couldn't take anymore of his lips and fingers he removed his pants and moved up to lie on top of her. He was no expert when it came to corrupting young virgins but he did know he was larger than most men and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Ready?"

Rogue nodded. As he pushed into her she bit her lip, trying to with-hold a gasp.

"You ok Chere?"

"This passes, right?"

He leant down and began to kiss her lips again, which proved to be a very welcome distraction. Remy held still until he felt her start to move against him. Their lovemaking was very close and very passionate. Rogue clung onto every inch of him with the length of her body. Her arms were wrapped under his broad shoulders and their legs were intertwined, it seemed to urge him on as well, every inch of his body touched hers, perhaps they were both overcompensating for the fact that this might be the only time they would be able to touch one another.

After bringing them both to their end he lay down behind her, wrapping his arms around Rogue as they lay there basking in the aftermath.

"What's your name?" He asked gently.

"You know my name." She smiled.

"What's your real name; Rogue?" He repeated.

She sighed. "Why do you wanna know?"

He continued to kiss her; shoulder, neck, hip, anywhere he could gain access to. "Curious."

"It's Marie...well Anna-Marie."

"Which do you prefer?"

"I prefer Rogue?" He was distracting her immensly with his trail of kisses.

"But that's not your name." He protested gently.

"Gambit's not your name either but you prefer it."

"I let you call me Remy though." He insisted.

"You pick, which do you prefer?"

"I like Anna. It suits you." He kept kissing her.

"Ok Remy, you get to call me Anna, but nobody else."

"Anna?"

"Hmmm?" She mumbled.

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Remy making love to you."

"It was perfect. Better that I'd ever imagined." She pulled away from him and rolled over.

He was quick to follow her across the bed. "You're upset?"

"Only because this has to end." She wouldn't look at him. Rogue couldn't bear the thought that they couldn't be together like this every night.

He pulled her back over to face him. "The night not over yet mon chere." He brought her lips to his once again wrapping his arms around to fully embrace her.

She melted into him as he made her dizzy with his kiss. He made her forget everything that she hated about herself just for one night. After hours of lovemaking they fell asleep skin against skin, completely intertwined.

* * *

Remy's wristwatch began beeping at five-thirty am rousing him from the best nights sleep he'd had in a long time. Anna's head was on his chest. He groaned and tried not to wake her. There was only half an hour before the cure would wear off and he couldn't risk oversleeping. He slipped out from underneath her and gently laid her head onto the pillows. Remy rubbed his hands over his face trying to wake up and decided a shower would do a better job. She was still sleeping peacefully when he had finished so he dressed and slipped out to find them some breakfast.

He got back just after six and Rogue was just waking up.

"Remy? What's the time?" She looked at her watch and sighed. "It's over. That's it,"

Gambit put the breakfast on the table. "Anna; last night was...something else. It was special. But the minute you start wishing things could be different it will tear you apart."

Rogue wrapped a bed sheet around her body to move into the bathroom. "You know, I've been thinking; this doesn't have to be it."

"What you thinkin' girl?" He called back to her.

"I found a way around my powers last night, what's stopping me from doing it again?" She stepped into the shower leaving Gambit to ponder her proposition.

After she had dressed she came back into the hotel room and sat down at the table.

He exhaled a breath he wasn't sure he had been holding. "Anna, I loved last night; I did."

"But?" Rogue asked as she began eating.

"I know what you did. I know what they sell down on the street. You can't do that again; you have to promise me."

"You don't understand what this is like for me." She protested.

"It's you that don't understand Rogue." He tried to keep his voice level. The last thing he wanted to do was argue. "It's illegal. Not to mention dangerous. How much did you pay for that syringe yesterday?"

"How did you know..."

"Remy seen the mark on your arm where you shot it. Now answer the question."

"One-hundred."

"So next time you go back for more you be charged two-hundred. You'll pay it 'cos you've had a taste of freedom. The time after that they charge you four-hundred. And you'll pay it because by now you cant possibly go back to the way things were before. Every-time they charge you more and more until you give them everything you own. It's an addiction."

"You seem to know a lot about this." She challenged.

Gambit blinked but tried not to show his hand. "Gambit seen it happen before; that's all."

Rogue tried to change the subject. "So those cars that were following us out of New York?"

"You don't need to worry bout them. Gambit took care of it."

"Do you owe them money?" She pressed.

"No." His voice was firm.

Rogue snapped. "Don't shut me out. After everything that's happened; you can let me in. At least tell me where we're going."

Gambit stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom; then we taking a drive. Pack your things, we leaving Nu'Orleans today." He left the table briskly.

Rogue huffed as the bathroom door shut; he was being so difficult. She was about to do as he said but then his phone began to vibrate on the table. Rogue knew she shouldn't but she did it anyway. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. All it said was "Carol". She put it back down and waited where she was for him to finish in the bathroom.

He walked back over to the table wondering why she hadn't started collecting her things.

"Who's Carol?" It came out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her tone spat jealousy.

"You been going through my phone?" He was not impressed.

"No; it rung and I happened to see her name flash across the screen now who is she?"

"It none of your business; now get your things." He snapped.

Rogue was having none of it. "Remy LeBeau; you stop ordering me about. I'm supposed to be your girl you need to start treating me like it."

"I'm sorry. Chere; please get your things there's not much time." His tone wasn't much better but at least he was trying.

"Carol?" Rogue wasn't giving up that easily.

"She's a business associate."

"You're not going to call her back?"

Gambit wasn't going to return the call until Rogue was out of earshot and he knew that she had worked that much out. "It's not important." He settled for an answer.

Rogue decided it wouldn't do any good to keep pushing the subject further. Gambit settled the bill at the front desk and he led her down to the garage to collect his motorcycle.

* * *

They found a woman leaning up against his bike surrounded by four men in black suits. Rogue looked at Gambit for an explanation and he just looked back at her trying to silently beg her to stay quiet.

"Remy LeBeau." The woman said. "You're a hard man to track down." She looked Rogue up and down thoroughly. "Who's the girl?"

"This is Rogue. She's a friend." Gambit answered.

"I see." The woman replied. She was a blonde and very attractive. She extended a hand out to Rogue. "Carol Danvers."

Rogue shook the woman's hand without a word.

Carol looked over at Remy. "You need to come with us, I can't keep Johnny and Adrian at bay much longer."

"That's not my problem; I told you to deal with it." Gambit muttered through gritted teeth. "Rogue go wait for Gambit up in the hotel lobby. This won't take long."

As much as she wanted to stay; Rogue knew that look in Gambit's eye. He was trying to protect her and her gut told her she should listen.

Carol nodded at her boys when Rogue began to take a step backward and the men took hold of her.

"I'm afraid that's just not possible miss." Carol told her sweetly.

Gambit pulled out a charged card. The glow lit his eyes up and they were angry. "I'm not playing Carol; the girl is not collateral."

"She will be as far as Johnny's concerned."

"What's Johnny got to do with anything? He's not in charge." Gambit was confused now.

"You haven't heard? He overthrew Hector, he's now the leader of the Assassins. His vendetta against the Thieves guild is personal and you're at the top of his list."

"The girl?" One of the men asked Danvers.

"Put her in the car." Carol responded.

Rogue struggled against her captors for a moment; knowing full well it was hopeless. She felt something hard hit the back of her head and everything went dark.


	10. Can Sins Be Forgiven?

AN: Phew! I know this is wordy but I had a lot to squeeze into one chapter. It should explain most things...hopefully I've not confused anybody.

xoxox Enjoy!

* * *

**Can Sins Be Forgiven?**

Rogue woke up in a dark room with four walls and a bed. There were no windows; she had no idea of knowing where she was. She ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" She resolved to continue banging on it until somebody answered her but after a few minutes she realised that it was futile. She tried to pull on the handle in the hope it might have been unlocked but no. She wasn't going anywhere.

There was an opening in the door large enough to slide a tray of food inside and an adjoining door opened to a very small bathroom.

Her bag had been thrown in with her although her phone had been removed. Rogue flopped back down onto the bed and waited.

* * *

Louisiana. Two opposing guilds. The infamous Johnny led the Assassins while a man named Adrian was in charge of the Thieves.

While Rogue sat captive in isolation Gambit had his hands full. Remy had left the Thieves Guild a long time ago, but when it came to two feuding factions that didn't seem to matter. He had gone quietly to Assassins headquarters considering they had his girlfriend. The group had traveled between two cars out to a building on the verge of a large Bayou. Now he was inside a large room with Carol Danvers, Johnny and a few dozen men all toting handguns. Most of them appeared to have itchy trigger fingers. They tossed Gambit to his knees.

Johnny addressed him. "You owe us some money Remy. We've been through this before. Do not make me ask again."

"Where's the girl?" He tried not to give away too much.

"She's unharmed; for now. But her fate is ultimately up to you."

"Gambit told you already...go ask Adrian for your money." Adrian was the leader of the Thieves Guild.

Johnny moved closer to Gambit as an act of intimidation. "I've already spoken with Adrian. I found it interesting that he is also missing a large sum of money. Money that he believes is in our hands, now tell me why he might think that?"

"Beats me mon ami." Gambit shrugged his shoulders which seemed to anger his foe even more.

"You tell Adrian that we have his money. You tell me that the Thieves have my money. Its not hard to work out that you skipped town with the lot."

"You can't prove nothing."

"Perhaps not. However I have invited your friends here for a little chat. Will the Thieves bail you out of this when I tell them about our little business arrangement?"

"Gambit ain't part of the Thieves Guild no more. Why would Adrian help? You got nothing Johnny."

"Once a Thief forever a Thief. Once an Assassin always an Assassin. That's the code. There's no leaving this life LeBeau. When Adrian finds out you've been working for me he'll have no choice but to gut you himself."

"You wouldn't." Gambit's eyes burned.

"Try me."

That back-stabbing bastard; Remy cursed under his breath.

Johnny had one last taunt. "But before I hand you over to Adrian I will drag that girl of yours out here and make you watch as I put a bullet between her eyes; for all the trouble you've caused me."

* * *

Remy was led to a holding cell the same as Rogues; four walls and a bed, which gave him a lot of time to think. His troubles began a few years ago. He was running with the Thieves guild alongside his best friend Julian. Things between the Thieves and Assassins were bad at the time, although they were always bad. The two factions had been feuding for so long now that nobody remembered why anymore.

Things turned ugly when he caught Julian sleeping with the daughter of the Assassin Leader; Vincent. His daughter Annabelle was beautiful, but the tryst was forbidden and would bring shame on both the factions. Julian told Remy that they were in love and begged him to keep their secret. They were going to run away together. Gambit agreed and even helped them to sneak around. The three of them were caught red-handed one night by Annabelle's father, who gunned down Julian in front of them. In a fit of anger Remy grabbed a gun and murdered Vincent in return.

Julian believed in the Thieves Guild, it had been his whole life. Remy promised his dying friend that he would look after his Belle; but later that night in her despair she mixed up a cocktail of high-class drugs and overdosed. It was then that he did the worst thing he could possibly do. He wiped his prints off of the gun and placed it in Annabelle's hands; framing her for her father's murder. Gambit felt like he had failed Julian, especially if war broke out between the two Guilds causing more bloodshed. The Assassins were high-numbered and had heavy artillery. They could easily reduce the Thieves Guild's numbers.

To make matters worse, Johnny was Vincent's son; which made Annabelle his sister. He had lost his family in one night. Vincent's right hand man took over leadership until Johnny was ready. If Gambit came clean about the romance the Thieves would seek revenge for Julian and the Assassins would want vengeance for Vincent and Annabelle.

Gambit decided the best way to handle things was to keep the two Guilds away from one another. If they each had their own money and own affairs to worry about they would stay out of each others concerns and wouldn't look into the killings. He wanted to set up an underground gambling circuit at the Casino's for the Thieves but needed cash to finance it. Remy broke every rule in the book and went to Johnny for help promising to set him up financially as the future Assassin Leader in return for his identity being withheld. They set up a drug-smuggling ring which turned over huge profits in very little time. Gambit used the cash to set up the Casino circuit which was what he was involved in the night he met Rogue. He knew by playing on both Guilds he would be caught eventually, so Gambit stole a large sum of cash from his gambling operation and his drug ring claiming it was the opposite faction who stole it. He took the money and ran. Perhaps not his brightest idea but as far as he was concerned he would be set up for life. Johnny's threat was no bluff...if Adrian and the Thieves found out Remy had been working alongside the Assassins the code would call for his blood.

Remy wondered what Rogue would think of all of this. He didn't want this life anymore since he had met her. He wanted out. He wanted to change. Maybe she would find the idea of him trying to protect the memory of Julian and Annabelle romantic, maybe she would understand. What he really felt guilty about was the drugs. It wasn't bad enough that he was neck-high deep in illegal activities, it wasn't just any high-end drugs he was making money off. The real cash came from selling off the mutant cure on the black market. It was exactly as he had described to Rogue. The first time they would hook the mutant with a low price. The next time they double it, and once they are addicted they skin them alive. His associate Ms Danvers had connections in the military; specifically the air-force. It wasn't just the police using the drug as a means of apprehension. Carol was his main supplier and had just as much to lose if she was exposed; which was why she needed Remy to sort out his problems with Johnny. The three of them were in it together and if one of them went down they all did. Gambit felt sick as he thought of Rogue; like he was betraying her. He was making a quick buck by exploiting vulnerable mutants exactly like her. There was no way she would forgive him if she found out. Not that her forgiveness mattered if he couldn't save both their lives.

* * *

Gambit wasn't sure how much time had passed locked away in isolation. It could have been days or it could have been hours but eventually he was dragged out into the hallway. He could see Rogue being removed from her room aswell. She had her bag with her...were they letting her go? Remy didn't think it could be that simple. They ended up walking next to one another as they were being forced down the corridor.

"Remy, what's going on?"

"Chere you need to listen to me...no matter what happens Gambit needs you to know. I've messed up. I've done some bad things. But I'm not a bad person; Gambit just made some bad choices."

"What are you talking about?"

"What would it take...for Remy's sins to be forgiven?"

"Sins? Whatever's happened it's all going to be ok."

"Rogue listen to me. If you get the chance you need to run as far away from here as you can. Don't look back." He told her.

She shook her head. "Not without you. I won't leave you here."

Gambit smiled sadly at her unwavering devotion. She wouldn't be saying that if she knew.

They were brought into the large meeting room that Remy had been in earlier. Only this time the Thieves Guild were in attendance, along with their leader Adrian.

These were men he used to call his brothers; before he took their money and ran. Before he deserted. Rogue was led over to stand with Carol off to the side of all the action. The Assassins stood on one side of the room while the Thieves stood on the other. Gambit was secured in handcuffs and thrown into the centre of the room.

Johnny and Adrian both stepped forward from their respective factions. Johnny was the first to speak.

"Remy LeBeau. Here you stand accused of stealing large sums of money from the Assassins and the Thieves Guild of Louisiana. How do you plead?"

Carol leaned over to Rogue to explain what was happening. "This is what we like to call a Cajun trial. There are no rules, no laws, except for the code set down by the Guilds hundreds of years ago."

"What will happen to him?" She whispered back.

"That depends on him." Carol replied.

"_Va te faire foutre_!" Gambit told his captors in fluent French. There was a few murmours from the crowd and Rogue noticed both leaders stiffen.

"Well that could have gone better." Danvers mused.

"What did he say?"

"To go and..." She paused, leaving out the expletive. "...themselves."

Johnny continued. "Very well, since you have no desire to follow proper protocol how about we get straight down to business." He looked over at his opposing Guild Leader. "Adrian your Thief here has been working for me on the side. You may want to consider that when you decide his sentence."

"_Foutre le camp_!" Remy cursed at Johnny.

Adrian spoke up. "What proof do you have?"

"He's been running drugs for me; the good stuff. Bringing in hundreds of thousands of dollars a month for my organisation. He used his profit to set up your lucrative Casino Racquet. Which in turn makes it rightfully MY Casino Racquet."

"I did it for you Adrian. I needed money to set it up." Gambit pleaded.

"And in doing so you have put us in the Assassins debt."

"Non! Those were my profits. Mine. Nothing to do with Johnny."

"But now we are on the brink of war over money and business. Tell me why I should spare your life."

Gambit played the only card he had left. "If you kill me you'll never know the truth about what happened to Julian. I was there on the night he was killed."

Julian had been like a son to Adrian.

"Killed?" The Leader of the Thieves Guild asked.

"You'll get not another word from me until we cut a deal."

Adrian bowed. "You will not die this day LeBeau. Not by my hand anyhow."

"Julian was shot by Johnny's old man; Vincent. In cold blood."

"He's a liar!" Johnny argued. "He'll say anything to squirm his way out of this."

"It's true! Julian was getting his end away with Annabelle. He got caught. Vinnie was angry."

"Don't you dare speak of my sister that way."

"But it's true!" Gambit argued back.

Adrian stepped in front of Remy to address Johnny. "Your father killed my boy! LeBeau goes free!"

"Prove what you say is true. Why would Belle be with Julian, she was engaged to another."

"Make me! Not Remy's fault your sister was a little _Putain_!" He spat on the cold hard ground.

Carol winced. "He's not doing himself many favours." She turned and looked at Rogue. "What would you do to save him?"

Rogue was surprised but replied none-the-less. "Anything."

Carol spoke up. "The girl can reveal the truth."

Johnny looked over at them. "Carol? What do you mean?"

"She carries the mutant ability to steal people's thoughts and memories. She can get inside his head."

Rogue shook her head. "No; you don't understand..." She started but Danvers cut her off.

"Shut your mouth." She whispered. "He's dead if you don't."

Gambit spoke up. "The girl does this and she's free to go. That's the deal." He bargained with Johnny who nodded.

"Swear it!" Remy didn't care what happened to him anymore; just so long as she was safe.

"Upon my oath as Assassin Leader." He looked over at Rogue. "Step forward girl."

Rogue crossed the floor and knelt down to Remy. "I'm sorry. I don't want to do this."

"Don't be sorry Chere. Gambit's sorry, for getting you into this. For what you're about to see."

"Remy LeBeau...it might just be last night talking but...I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered to him.

She was puzzled as she saw a single tear slide down his cheek. "Forgive me Anna."

"Shhh..." She put a gloved palm to his cheek and leant in to capture his lips with hers. He kissed her back for a moment until he felt the pull and his eyes shot open. The onslaught hit her like a punch to the gut. She pulled away and watched him fall to the ground. Rogue slid back on the cold stone floor and hugged her knees to her chest; trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Two men; a pretty blonde girl, Remy and blood. So much blood.

* * *

**So Remy likes to swear in French. Google the phrases if you must but I dare not translate them here :-D**


	11. Venomous Charm

**Hi all. So I took a little break from this one...only started the new chapter on a whim after a recent review...funny that...motivation has to come from somewhere. However I would like to take the opportunity to thank all of the readers who have taken the time to leave such lovely comments. It truly is appreciated.**

**Hope you all enjoy xox**

* * *

**Venomous Charm**

Rogue tried to squeeze her eyes closed. She tried to ignore everything she was seeing. She didn't want to see any of it. Her hands flew to her head and she tried to breathe evenly. She glanced over at Gambit who was completely out cold on the ground. Everybody in the room was whispering and staring at her.

"What did you see?" Johnny asked impatiently.

"Blood." One word was all she could manage. Tears were pricking at her eyes. She kept seeing the scene play in her head over and over. Vincent gunning down Julian. Annabelle screaming and running over to the body of her love. Remy gunning down Vincent. Blood flying everywhere.

She felt Remy's guilt washing over her in waves. There was something else there...remorse? Self-loathing? She wasn't sure. She saw Belle's overdose and was disgusted when she saw Remy leave the murder weapon next to her body. How could he do that? How could he kill somebody?

Rogue was horrified. Both guilds were eagerly waiting to hear the truth. Rogue was the only other person that knew what that was. Vincent killed Julian...but it was up to her to decide who had killed Vincent. She could tell the truth and reveal Remy's part, or she could uphold the lie and say that Annabelle had shot her father.

"Speak up girl." Adrian urged.

"It's true...Julian and Annabelle were lovers." Rogue started.

Johnny gasped at this news about his sister.

"Vincent caught them trying to run away together. Remy was trying to smuggle them out. Vincent murdered Julian." Once Rogue had opened her mouth she was finding it hard to stop. She took a breath as another memory hit her. This was the one Gambit had prayed she wouldn't see. It was the drugs. Johnny paid for Danvers to keep Gambit supplied and he sold it off; each of them getting their cut. The "cure". Rogue was furious. The mutants that would buy it were desperate. They were the ones with physical complications; like Hank. Mutants that hurt people; like her. Young mutants that were too powerful to control their gifts. Psychic mutants that couldn't shut out the voices in their heads. The "cure" needed to be in a healthcare scheme at hospitals not sold for a profit on the black market. It could be in an experimental laboratory with scientists trying to make it more effective. It could be used to help people and instead it was being used to apprehend criminals and for exploitation for a quick dollar.

She looked down at Gambit's unconscious form and didn't even hesitate. "He killed Vincent and framed it on your sister." She said to Johnny.

The room fell silent for a moment and then Johnny lunged forward in a rage with his pistol loaded aiming for Gambit's head. Adrian stepped in front of Remy with his own gun loaded.

"Hold on a minute, an eye for an eye. Your side killed my Julian and my boy Remy here killed Vinnie. We're even."

"...My sister..."

"Belle overdosed because your old man killed her boyfriend. We're even." Adrian argued again.

Rogue left the two sides to sort it out between them; she couldn't care less anymore. Grabbing her bag she walked up to Carol.

"I want my phone so I can get out of here."

Danvers handed it over. "What about your boyfriend?"

"I don't care what happens to him right now. Just for the record; you should be ashamed of yourself." Rogue turned and walked away. She kept walking, down the hallway and right out the front door without a single look back at the Cajun lying on the floor.

* * *

She managed to hitch a ride with someone back into New Orleans and then she called Logan.

"What?" He answered his phone gruffly; it was the middle of the night.

"Logan, it's me. Can you come and get me?"

"Rogue?" He clarified.

"Please." Was all she could manage before choking back a sob.

"Where are you?"

"New Orleans."

Logan was about to ask what the hell was she doing there before realising it wasn't important. "That's too far to drive. You've got your wallet on you?"

"Yeah."

"Get to the airport and I'll make sure there's enough money in your bank account to get you on the first flight out."

"Thank you."

"That's what I'm here for kid. Call me once you know what flight you get and I'll pick you up from the airport."

Rogue sat in the airport waiting for her flight to board when her phone started vibrating. Glancing at the screen she see Remy's name light up. She chose to let it ring over to voicemail. When she dialed in she almost cried.

**_"Chere...I'm sorry. Remy just want's to explain. Call me."_**

The message was short and didn't say much. His voice sounded upset but then again Rogue didn't trust anything he had to tell her. She didn't fare much better when Logan picked her up from the airport.

"What's he done?"

"Logan; thanks for getting me home and all but I don't really wanna talk about it."

Wolverine wouldn't take that as an answer so he pulled the car over. "Talk."

"He's a criminal, and a killer. I don't trust him." Rogue started to cry. "But I love him Logan...I love him..."

"Oh boy...Marie...even if we do love someone, that doesn't mean it always works out. What do you mean he's a killer? You need to tell me what's happened."

"I've done something..." Rogue was shaking now and getting more visibly upset.

"Rogue; talk to me."

"I left him there...and I didn't care what they did to him."

"Who? Where is Gambit, who has him?" Even though he knew Rogue was hurting, Gambit was a part of their team now. He wouldn't leave one of his team behind.

Rogue just shook her head and started crying harder. She was completely overwhelmed with all of the emotions she was feeling. It didn't help that she had Gambit's feelings whirling around aswell. Logan realised he wasn't going to get anywhere like this and started up his truck. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Rogue holed herself up in her room for the next few days to clear her head. She was very depressed, not to mention the number of times she had accidentally charged up her bedroom furniture. Gambit's mutant abilities were explosive. Remy had tried to call her a number of times and she ignored all of them. Logan wanted to at least make sure that he was ok, at the end of the day he was still an X-Man but Rogue made him promise that he would just leave it alone. A week after arriving back at the Institute the Cajun arrived on the doorstep. Wolverine stood there to meet him.

"Please Logan...just let me talk to her."

"Rogue doesn't want to see you."

"But she doesn't understand." Remy tried to get past him but Wolverine was firm.

"Don't even try it Cajun."

Remy stepped back and shouted up to the upper levels of the building. He knew her bedroom was on the same face as the front garden. "Rogue! Rogue! Come down here Chere...Remy just wants to talk."

Logan picked him up by the collar of his trench. "This is your one chance to walk out of here before I send you out in an ambulance." He then threw Gambit back down onto the landing.

Rogue appeared behind him. "Logan it's ok."

"You sure you want to talk to him?"

Rogue nodded and stepped outside. "I don't want to do this Remy...I don't want to see you." She was trying so hard to keep her voice level.

"No...Anna please. You have to listen...I am not that guy anymore." He was pleading but Rogue would have none of it. She turned and walked back inside and Logan blocked Gambit's way when he tried to follow so he just kept begging.

"Anna! I swear it...you've made me want to change...I want to be better." He kept trying to push past Logan. "I'm sorry...Anna I love you!"

Rogue was waiting just inside the hallway still listening to every word. It was the last part that made her stop and turn around. Did he really think that using the L word was going to trick her into listening to what he had to say? She ducked back under Logan's arm.

"Well I don't love you!" She marched right up to him and got in his face. "How could you lie to me like that? How could you keep something like that from me?"

"I was trying to protect you! My people are dangerous, they could have slit my throat; or yours; at any second." He argued back.

Rogue's tone was still and calm; which only made it worse. "I'm not talking about the feud. I'm talking about the cure."

Remy reached out and caressed her face. "Forgive me..." He whispered. "Please...Anna, forgive me." He was trying desperately to charm her but she had wised up to his game when she took on part of his personality.

Rogue batted his arm away from her. "Don't touch me. You will never touch me again." Her voice spat like venom. Her heart was breaking. "This is not your home anymore. Don't you dare come back. Ever again."

With that it was over. Rogue went back inside and Logan threw Gambit away from the doorstep and sighed as he watched him retreat with his shoulders slumped. Wolverine went back inside and followed Rogue down the hallway.

"Anna huh? That's new."

"Not now Logan."

"What happened to Marie?"

"That's still my name. Look I don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to be alone, sort my head out."

Rogue got back to her room to find her mobile beeping. There was a message from Remy.

_**Whenever you decide you want to talk, I'll be here. R**_

Rogue began to cry again. She knew that he really did care about her...hell he even might have meant it when he said he loved her. After a couple of days of Remy being inside her head she felt all of his regret, his remorse and his guilt. She also felt his emotions...the ones he kept buried. The ones that told him he was starting to care about somebody other than himself again. Rogue wanted to believe it was love...but the trust was gone. Without trust there was nothing left.

* * *

It had been a few weeks since she had come home. Everyone was walking on eggshells around her and even Bobby was being nice. It had caused quite the stir around Xavier's school when Rogue had left with Gambit. It was obvious she wasn't herself and had become quite withdrawn. Graduation was only a few weeks away and Rogue put all of her energy into it. Once school was over she could start to focus on what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. She sat alone at lunchtime reading in the sun when Bobby came and sat down next to her.

"Hey Rogue."

"Hi." She managed. Iceman and her didn't talk much these days.

"How are you?"

Se wished he would cut the crap. "Bobby what do you want?"

"We're all worried about you, we just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. I've had a relationship fall apart before; nothing I can't handle." It was low, but she couldn't help herself.

"Hey; I'm trying to be your friend here." He protested.

"I know, I'm sorry. Look I'm just trying to keep my head down until graduation. Then I'll work out where I want to go from there."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"No and I don't plan to. I don't need him in my life. I was fine before and I'll be fine again."

"I'm here for you if you ever want to talk Rogue."

She forced a smile. "Thanks Bobby."

Graduation came and went and soon Rogue was a fully fledged member of the X-Men. Life was pretty quiet for the time being so Storm decided to take Rogue and Kitty on a trip to Washington. The premise was to visit the Smithsonian in preparation for a school project but deep down Ororo hoped the two girls would bond. She knew how hard it was for Rogue, especially given their history, but everybody needed at least one friend. The trip went well and after some more sightseeing it was time to fly back to New York. As their jet flew over the skies of Maryland the girls came across a frightful sight. A large plume of green smoke had risen over one building in particular.

"What is that?" Kitty asked in horror.

Storm keyed in their co-ordinates into her gps. "It's a clinical research centre. It deals in biomedical science. No wonder the smoke is so discoloured its probably a chemical fire. Let's land the jet and see if we can help."

* * *

Rogue didn't remember much after leaving the safety of the jet, everything passed by in a blur. When she woke up in an infirmary bed back at the Institute she was very disorientated. When her head stopped pounding for a moment or two she realised who was sitting protectively beside her bed grasping her hand. It was a no-good Cajun thief who she hadn't seen in weeks...not to mention had no intention of seeing again. Rogue pulled her arm out from his grasp instinctively and sent him flying across the other side of the room. Rogue shrieked in shock. What had she just done? Remy landed in a pile crashing into some beds and medical supplies causing quite the racquet.

He pulled himself up. "Careful Chere...those newfound powers of yours pack quite a punch. You might hurt somebody." Remy cracked a grin.

Rogue was beyond confused now. What new powers? Why on earth was Remy here and why was he smiling? She was frightened now and it was obvious in her voice. "Ororo? Logan?" She called out.

"It's ok Rogue...you're safe now. I go get them."

She hadn't expected to ever see him again. His jaw was unshaven and he looked like he hadn't slept properly for weeks. All Rogue could think about was how much he had hurt her and tears began rolling down her cheek. "What are you doing here Remy? I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to see you after New Orleans."

He was beside her in an instant. "Chere...Hank said there would be some memory loss. You've been in a coma now for six weeks. You don't remember the fire?"


End file.
